After the Rescue
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: From the episode "Tarzan and the Prison Break," Tarzan and Jane share a moment alone after Tarzan, Hugo and Hooft are rescued from Cape Doom. Rated T for an intimate scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from "Tarzan" or its properties. They are properties of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company.

"After the Rescue"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had almost been the last day of life for Tarzan. Just two days earlier, he had been captured by Lt. Colonel Staquait for attempting to rescue Hugo and Hooft from Cape Doom, a prison operated by the French Foreign Legion. When trying to escape, he was captured by Staquait and sentenced to die by hanging while Hugo and Hooft escaped and later returned to rescue him. Unbeknownst to him, Jane and Renard Dumont were already on their way masquerading as members of the French Magistrate. Everything was a success and Tarzan was freed and now he was on his way back to Africa via steamship.

As he looked out over the starboard bow towards the setting sun over the ocean, Jane came up to check up on him. She was still wearing her yellow dress from earlier in the day as she brought nothing else to change into during the trip home. "Tarzan," she asked. "You have been up here all day and I figured I'd come up to check on you." Tarzan turned to look at her. "I was just thinking," he replied. "I'm thinking about how you and Dumont came to my rescue and how you would feel if I was executed."

Jane looked at him and placed her gloved hands on him. "I could not bear the thought of living without you," she said. "Monsieur Dumont and I tried to contact the Magistrate but we couldn't. So Monsieur Dumont told me that he would dress up as the magistrate and that I would be his assistant. Of course, he had no masquerade costumes for me, so he told me to wear one of my dresses. I decided on this dress because I wore this when we first met." "But, why?" said Tarzan. "You know Staquait and his men are dangerous and if things went wrong, you could have been captured too or worse end up with me at the gallows." Jane sighed and sat down on the edge of the bow. "I was not thinking of that, Tarzan," she said. "All I was thinking about was rescuing you from certain death."

Tarzan was amazed. He would always put his life on the line for his queen and this was the first time that Jane put her life on the line for him. What's more was that this wasn't involving animals or their normal enemies like Queen La. "Well, I appreciate you doing this for me," he replied. "But, next time leave the rescuing to me. One day, you can do what I do, but, for now, leave this to me." "All right, I will," Jane said. Just then, a gust of wind blew towards them and the air was beginning to turn cold. "We'd better get down below," Jane advised. "Yes, we should," Tarzan replied.

As they got down below, Tarzan and Jane went down to Jane's stateroom which was small with only one bed and only a small window. "It's not much, but we should be home soon," she offered. "You might want to rest here." The jungle man laid himself down on the bed and looked at Jane who was undoing the bun in her hair. "There," she said. "I like wearing my hair up, but it gets uncomfortable after a while." She then went over to the bed and sat down next to her husband. "You might want to rest here," she said. "Monsieur Dumont told me that we are having dinner soon and I might join him and Hugo and Hooft for that. "What are you having?" Tarzan asked. "Definitely not mangos, no offense to you," Jane laughed. "That's all right," the jungle leader laughed. "I'm not offended."

A little later, the steamship arrived back at the Trading Post and everyone got off. "Freedom, Sweet Freedom," sighed Hugo to Hooft. "At least Staquait can't bother us anymore." "Heh, you can say that again," remarked Hooft. He then turned to Tarzan and Jane. "Hey, nature boy, don't you and the missus want some of our sauce?" "No thanks," replied Tarzan. "Jane and I are going to head home." "All right then, nature boy," said Hugo. "See you in the AM."

As the former French Legion officials followed Dumont back to the Trading Post, Tarzan and Jane headed back towards the tree house on Tantor's back. It had been a long day for Jane and she was wearing high heeled boots after all. During the ride home, Jane rested her head on Tarzan's chest, knowing that he was home with her and they would never be apart again.

It was after dark and very late when they got back to the tree house. Professor Porter was already asleep and the two jungle lovers headed for their bedroom. "Daddy's sleeping, I think we should go to bed, don't you?" said Jane. "I think we should," said Tarzan. "But first…" Tarzan lifted Jane into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. It was the first time since the baboon chase that Tarzan carried Jane into his arms. As Tarzan laid her on the bed, Jane was surprised why he would do such a thing. "Why would you do that, Tarzan?" she asked. "Because you're beautiful," Tarzan remarked. "I think you are sounding out of character, Tarzan," Jane giggled.

Leaning on the bed, Tarzan and Jane began to passionately kiss one another as Tarzan slowly began to undress his mate. Jane kicked off her boots as Tarzan undid the purple necktie on the top of Jane's dress and then moved his hands to undo the yellow skirt of her dress. Tarzan pulled off the yellow shirt, revealing Jane's corset over a blue green tank top. He then removed the yellow skirt revealing Jane's petticoat which he then pulled down to have Jane in just her bloomers and stockings. Once her undergarments were removed, the king and queen of the jungle went under the covers and for the first time in their marriage, knew that life was going to get better for them now that they would never fear Staquait and his men ever again.

The next morning, the jungle couple woke up and made their way down to Dumont's trading post where they and their friends reflected on the previous day's events and remarked some more on Hugo and Hooft's hot sauce. It was a short visit, but they all knew it was going to the first of many short visits for years to come.


End file.
